Alpha (Destroy the Godmodder)
Alpha, also known by his title, the Godmodder, is an overwhelmingly powerful Godmodder. Once merely the original's Split, Alpha provided his other half, Omega, with a new supply of power through an apparent totality, all while seeking his own agenda. Ultimately, following Omega's deal with the Red Dragon, Alpha and Omega underwent a Shatter, a Shatter that occurred both in-game and in the real world. In-game, Alpha triumphed over Omega and escaped Minecraftia's reset, ultimately becoming the Psi-Godmodder. With a new power at his disposal, Alpha set out on a new journey of conquest, starting with the TV Tropes Pantheon. Here, he was able to claim himself a seat on the Pantheon, as the God of Godmodders and Play-by-Post Games. Powers and Statistics |-|DTG2= Tier: At least 2-C, likely 2-A Powers and Abilities: - Other Abilities= Age Manipulation (Ripped the age out of Notch, forcing his Minecraft avatar to go back in Minecraft versions, all the way to Classic), Biological Manipulation (Can reverse evolution), Death Manipulation (He can activate a kill aura to kill everything that gets too close to him), Elemental Manipulation (Can control air, earth, electricity, fire, ice, light, and water), Explosion Manipulation (Caused an extraordinarily powerful goo to explode by moving his finger 0.00000000001cm), Gravity Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (Drastically increased his body heat to such a degree that it melted a planet-sized iceberg), Ice Manipulation (Drastically lowered his body heat to such a degree that he extinguished the Sun), Illusion Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Changed the Sonic characters' ring-based life into regular HP), Mathematics Manipulation (He twisted a numerological equation to, rather than destroy him, destroy one of his weaknesses, and he can use server commands to round down damage), Physics Manipulation (He can subject matter to Minecraft physics, causing it to freeze in place, and can force objects to comply with physics, preventing them from exceeding lightspeed), Probability Manipulation (Stole all of someone's luck, making them roll an unfavorable result), Radiation Manipulation, Size Manipulation (Can use forced perspective to treat objects as small as they seem, greatly shrinking the Sun, and shrunk down to the size of a speck of dust), Soul Manipulation (He can take souls out on a loan from the soul bank and use them to take control of others), Sound Manipulation (Can turn down the volume of sounds), Weather Manipulation, Absorption (Can absorb acid, radiation, and information), Attack Redirection (He can easily divert attacks to other targets), Body Control (Detached his head to avoid an attack), Duplication (He can form decoys and clones to divert attacks, once creating trillions of them to do so), Forcefield Creation, Healing, Non-Physical Interaction (He can interact with and destroy intangible code-based entities like glitches with his normal attacks), Portal Creation, Power Absorption (Absorbed the powers of another Godmodder), Power Bestowal (He can grant others a variety of powers, including some of his own resistances), Shapeshifting, Telekinesis, Transmutation (Can change the composition of any material, turning someone into steak, a sword's blade to sponge and then to antimatter, transformed radiation into a radio, and turn entities into other characters, and he once converted all the blocks on the server into synthetic counterparts) - Resistances= Resistance to Antimatter (An antimatter bomb exploding inside of his stomach did nothing), BFR (After being banned and IP banned, the Godmodder simply rendered himself unbannable after returning), Black Holes (Tanked a black hole being generated inside of his stomach), Death Manipulation (He is immune to the Death Note and Deudly Magnum), Existence Erasure (While the universe was having its code affected by the Glitch, gradually erasing it all, he was being much, much more slowly affected), Hacking, Illusion Manipulation (Unaffected by horrible hallucinations that plagued everyone else), Information Manipulation (He's immune to the various forms of code-based attacks that can be used against other digital constructs), Law Manipulation (While the universe was having its code affected by the Glitch, breaking the order of the universe, he was being much, much more slowly affected), Magic, Mind Manipulation, Paradoxes (A time paradox only caused him minor damage, and he adapted afterwards), Petrification (Broke out after being petrified and turned to obsidian), Physics Manipulation (While the universe was having its code affected by the Glitch, breaking the order of the universe, he was being much, much more slowly affected), Plot Manipulation (The Update Terminal cannot control his actions, and Twin was losing control of the Narrative thanks to him), Poison (His digestive system negates poisons), Radiation (Unaffected by nuclear blasts), Soul Manipulation (The Godmodder has no soul inside his body, and if anything happens to his soul, such as it literally exploding, he will simply replace it without any ill effect), Technology Manipulation / Hacking (He's immune to the various forms of code-based attacks that can be used against other digital constructs. His plugins and server are effectively impervious to hacking), Time Stop (Can move out of time stops), Transmutation (He retains all his powers when transmuted into another form), and Void Manipulation, among many others (Any ability used on him once will never work again) }} Attack Potency: At least Low Multiverse level, likely Multiverse level+ (Equal to, or perhaps slightly weaker than Omega, ultimately triumphing over him in their in-game Shatter, though he lost the Shatter in the real world. Omega created GodCraft, a Minecraft server with multiple dimensions and different servers and worlds, such as the End and the Nether, and should be comparable to other threats like Bill Cipher and superior to the majority of the Legion of Godmodders). Speed: FTL (Should be at least comparable to TwinBuilder, who launched a billion punches in the blink of an eye, and superior to his former self), likely Massively FTL+ (Should be somewhat comparable to the Employer, who traveled through the Void fast enough to clear universes in seconds. Lesser godmodders can move even faster, only to have the Godmodder effortlessly dodge their attacks) Lifting Strength: At least Stellar (Far superior to any individual anti-godmodder, many of whom threw the Sun, pulsars, and neutron stars at him and his summons. He also casually blocked having the Sun thrown at him the first time, without even having to specify how). Striking Strength: At least Low Multiversal, likely Multiversal+ Durability: Unknown (He can be damaged by all sorts of attacks under certain conditions, especially when others use godmodding themselves, but few attacks are effective even then, and those that are won't be effective a second time), up to at least Low Multiverse level, likely Multiverse level+ with Godmodding (He's impervious to even Doc Scratch's Deudly Magnum, which instantly killed Build and L }rd English, and which was later used to kill Project Binary) Stamina: Virtually limitless. The Godmodder waged an extremely lengthy and draining war against the anti-godmodders, persisting in his fight no matter how harsh things got and how much damage he took. However, he has very limited health compared to others, with his saving grace being his sheer durability and Godmodding prowess. Range: Multiversal (Transported a rock a billion dimensions away), possibly Multiversal+. Standard Equipment: Anything from his vast arsenal of weaponry, machinery, and armor, and he can summon a variety of equipment from other verses whenever needed. He also seems to have access to the alchemies of all the players. * Godarm: The Godmodder's robotic left arm, which has many abilities and can transform into virtually any weapon. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. As a child, young Richard showed aptitude in essentially everything he did, but grew up to be a particularly incredible gamer and programmer, two skills that allowed him to quickly realize that Minecraft was not merely a game, but an entire universe of its own. In the modern day, he is perhaps the single greatest hacker and programmer on the planet, capable of hacking through defenses that others would need trillions of years to break and programming a virus that is five hundred times more powerful than every computer on the planet combined and could not be affected in any meaningful way by any of the world's other programmers in 9 seconds. The Godmodder also created the mechs, highly advanced robotic beings created in the images of various Minecraft mobs, each of which is equipped with a deadly arsenal and is virtually impervious to hacking or any other sort of technological interference. In combat, he is highly dangerous, preparing for his fights far ahead of time, bribing and otherwise taking control of all his opponents' allies, among many other random people, to use them in his fights. Though he may be arrogant and thrive on tormenting others, he uses his powers creatively, in a variety of dangerous ways, to overcome his opponents and drive them to ragequit. Weaknesses: Alpha is arrogant, though he is much quicker to use the full extent of his power than the original Godmodder. He can only heal when he is at the end of his rope, and the process takes a long time, leaving him helpless while he does so, though he'll just find some way to protect himself during the process, such as the Anti-Chuck Norris Tank. |-|Spinoffs= Tier: 2-A Powers and Abilities: - Other Abilities= Age Manipulation (Ripped the age out of Notch, forcing his Minecraft avatar to go back in Minecraft versions, all the way to Classic), Biological Manipulation (Can reverse evolution), Death Manipulation (He can activate a kill aura to kill everything that gets too close to him), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Capable of deflecting someone using his own health bar as a weapon), Elemental Manipulation (Can control air, earth, electricity, fire, ice, light, and water), Existence Erasure (Completely deleted a team of Pokemon from existence with MissingNo.), Explosion Manipulation (Caused an extraordinarily powerful goo to explode by moving his finger 0.00000000001cm), Gravity Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (Drastically increased his body heat to such a degree that it melted a planet-sized iceberg), Holy Manipulation (Can create holy water which damages hell-based beings), Ice Manipulation (Drastically lowered his body heat to such a degree that he extinguished the Sun), Illusion Manipulation, Inversion Magic (Capable of inverting Dimension D's 256x power boost to make it so that it divides anyone's powers by 256), Life Manipulation (Changed the Sonic characters' ring-based life into regular HP), Mathematics Manipulation (He twisted a numerological equation to, rather than destroy him, destroy one of his weaknesses, and he can use server commands to round down damage), Matter Manipulation (Disintegrated the Philosopher's hand before he could slap him. Capable of controlling particles), Physics Manipulation (He can subject matter to Minecraft physics, causing it to freeze in place, and can force objects to comply with physics, preventing them from exceeding lightspeed), Poison Manipulation (When transmuted into a donut by a Daedric Prince, the donut was so poisonous that it killed it), Probability Manipulation (Stole all of someone's luck, making them roll an unfavorable result), Radiation Manipulation, Size Manipulation (Can use forced perspective to treat objects as small as they seem, greatly shrinking the Sun, and shrunk down to the size of a speck of dust), Soul Manipulation (He can take souls out on a loan from the soul bank and use them to take control of others), Sound Manipulation (Can turn down the volume of sounds), Statistics Amplification (Can amplify the statistics of others and himself), Weather Manipulation, Absorption (Can absorb acid, radiation, and information), Attack Redirection (He can easily divert attacks to other targets), Body Control (Detached his head to avoid an attack), Duplication (He can form decoys and clones to divert attacks, once creating trillions of them to do so), Forcefield Creation, Healing, Non-Physical Interaction (He can interact with and destroy intangible code-based entities like glitches with his normal attacks), Portal Creation, Power Absorption (Absorbed the powers of another Godmodder), Power Bestowal (He can grant others a variety of powers, including some of his own resistances), Shapeshifting, Telekinesis, Transmutation (Can change the composition of any material, turning someone into steak, a sword's blade to sponge and then to antimatter, transformed radiation into a radio, and turn entities into other characters, and he once converted all the blocks on the server into synthetic counterparts) - Resistances= Resistance to Antimatter (An antimatter bomb exploding inside of his stomach did nothing), BFR (After being banned and IP banned, the Godmodder simply rendered himself unbannable after returning), Black Holes (Tanked a black hole being generated inside of his stomach), Cloth Manipulation (Due to his "clothes" being a skin, he is immune to any form of stripping powers), Death Manipulation (He is immune to the Death Note and Deudly Magnum), Existence Erasure (While the universe was having its code affected by the Glitch, gradually erasing it all, he was being much, much more slowly affected), Hacking, Illusion Manipulation (Unaffected by horrible hallucinations that plagued everyone else), Information Manipulation (He's immune to the various forms of code-based attacks that can be used against other digital constructs), Law Manipulation (While the universe was having its code affected by the Glitch, breaking the order of the universe, he was being much, much more slowly affected), Magic, Mind Manipulation, Paradoxes (A time paradox only caused him minor damage, and he adapted afterwards), Petrification (Broke out after being petrified and turned to obsidian), Physics Manipulation (While the universe was having its code affected by the Glitch, breaking the order of the universe, he was being much, much more slowly affected), Plot Manipulation (The Update Terminal cannot control his actions, and Twin was losing control of the Narrative thanks to him), Poison (His digestive system negates poisons), Radiation (Unaffected by nuclear blasts), Soul Manipulation (The Godmodder has no soul inside his body, and if anything happens to his soul, such as it literally exploding, he will simply replace it without any ill effect), Sound Manipulation (Unaffected by the singing of Justin Bieber's 'Baby', which messed with everyone's actions even if they had earplugs), Technology Manipulation / Hacking (He's immune to the various forms of code-based attacks that can be used against other digital constructs. His plugins and server are effectively impervious to hacking), Time Stop (Can move out of time stops), Transmutation (He retains all his powers when transmuted into another form), and Void Manipulation, among many others (Any ability used on him once will never work again) }} Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (As the Psi-Godmodder, he should be far superior to Omega under normal circumstances and comparable to Psi-Scratch and the original Psi-Godmodder. The original Psi-Godmodder stated that Chuck Norris' power rivals his own, so he should be on a similar scale of power to the Anti-Chuck Norris Turret. Fused all incomplete Sburb sessions into one mega-session, which he destroyed, along with all of Paradox Space). Speed: FTL (Should be at least comparable to TwinBuilder, who launched a billion punches in the blink of an eye, and superior to his former self), likely Massively FTL+ (Should be somewhat comparable to the Employer, who traveled through the Void fast enough to clear universes in seconds. Lesser godmodders can move even faster, only to have the Godmodder effortlessly dodge their attacks) Lifting Strength: At least Stellar (Far superior to any individual anti-godmodder, many of whom threw the Sun, pulsars, and neutron stars at him and his summons. He also casually blocked having the Sun thrown at him the first time, without even having to specify how). Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Unknown (He can be damaged by all sorts of attacks under certain conditions, especially when others use godmodding themselves, but few attacks are effective even then, and those that are won't be effective a second time), Multiverse level+ with Godmodding Stamina: Virtually limitless. The Godmodder waged an extremely lengthy and draining two-year long war against the anti-godmodders, persisting in his fight no matter how harsh things got and how much damage he took. However, he has very limited health compared to others, with his saving grace being his sheer durability and Godmodding prowess. Range: Multiversal (Transported a rock a billion dimensions away), possibly Multiversal+. Standard Equipment: Anything from his vast arsenal of weaponry, machinery, and armor, and he can summon a variety of equipment from other verses whenever needed. He also seems to have access to the alchemies of all the players. * Anti-Chuck Norris Turret: One of the Godmodder's most powerful entities, the Anti-Chuck Norris Turret is a turret of such power that a single one can stalemate Chuck Norris for an eternity, proving invulnerable to even his most powerful attacks. He can summon an infinite amount of them, and when pushed to the edge, transform one into the Anti-Chuck Norris Tank and take refuge within it. Alternatively, he can teleport the tank's Superlaser into his inventory and use it himself. * Godarm: The Godmodder's robotic left arm, which has many abilities and can transform into virtually any weapon. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. As a child, young Richard showed aptitude in essentially everything he did, but grew up to be a particularly incredible gamer and programmer, two skills that allowed him to quickly realize that Minecraft was not merely a game, but an entire universe of its own. In the modern day, he is perhaps the single greatest hacker and programmer on the planet, capable of hacking through defenses that others would need trillions of years to break and programming a virus that is five hundred times more powerful than every computer on the planet combined and could not be affected in any meaningful way by any of the world's other programmers in 9 seconds. The Godmodder also created the mechs, highly advanced robotic beings created in the images of various Minecraft mobs, each of which is equipped with a deadly arsenal and is virtually impervious to hacking or any other sort of technological interference. In combat, he is highly dangerous, preparing for his fights far ahead of time, bribing and otherwise taking control of all his opponents' allies, among many other random people, to use them in his fights. Though he may be arrogant and thrive on tormenting others, he uses his powers creatively, in a variety of dangerous ways, to overcome his opponents and drive them to ragequit. Weaknesses: Alpha is arrogant, though he is much quicker to use the full extent of his power than the original Godmodder. He can only heal when he is at the end of his rope, and the process takes a long time, leaving him helpless while he does so, though he'll just find some way to protect himself during the process, such as the Anti-Chuck Norris Tank. Abilities Godmodding: The power to manipulate reality to render one's self an invulnerable being capable of nullifying any attack and retaliating with brutal force. It was developed in the universe of Minecraft by the first Godmodder, sometimes said to be Richard's "Ancestor" and known only as the Psi-Godmodder. Over the course of the Godmodding War on the Zeroth Server, Richard ascended the ranks of the Godmodding Scale, rising from the lowly Gamma rank to the peak of the scale at Omega+ level, rendering himself essentially unkillable and all-powerful and becoming known as simply the Godmodder. As a Godmodder, he has control over reality and can bend it to his will, easily controlling space and time in his favor. He can master new abilities on the fly whenever needed, perfectly anticipate and counter any incoming attack, and retaliate with ridiculously overpowered attacks of his own devising. While he may have a low HP total compared to other entities, the Godmodder's defensive capabilities are absurd, allowing him to counter or simply tank the vast majority of attacks. Even those that slip through his defenses won't deal much damage, making any battle against him a long and agonizing grind. When he reaches the end of his rope, his defensive abilities will reach their peak, making harming him nearly impossible even when compared to before. Because of his absolutely broken powers, the only beings who can really put up a fight against him are other Godmodders, but none of them are at his own level of power, a scale of power that can only be reached by killing him and taking his place as an Omega+ level Godmodder; something that the Godmodder himself did to UserZero to usurp her position. Alpha, after splitting off from Omega, eventually became the Psi-Godmodder, the most powerful of all. * Altgeddon: Rather than simply one account, the Godmodder has literally infinite alternate accounts. Whenever one is banned or deleted, the Godmodder can simply appear on another without any issue at all. Related to this is Computergeddon, which grants the Godmodder literally infinite computers with which to play Minecraft, leaving him with infinite processing power at his disposal and preventing the destruction or disabling of any single computer from being an issue at all. Alpha has no real life counterpart, however. * Brainwashing: The Godmodder can instantly take control of any entity summoned to fight him, typically doing so when he is low on cannon fodder or when an opponent summons an entity without properly charging. At its strongest, this allowed the Godmodder to take control of an army that included 10^50 ATATs, a googol stormtroopers, and infinite droids, instantly and casually. * Console Mastery: The Godmodder can access and utilize admin-level console commands on any server and universe he enters regardless of his actual standing, allowing him to ban and kill users without issue. Combined with his already impressive powers of reality warping, this allows the Godmodder to do essentially anything he desires, such as perpetual flight and summoning any item he needs. He also added a number of plugins and mods to his own server, GodCraft, and could remove and add more as he pleases, using them to his advantage. Many of these plugins, which number in the millions, act to prevent hacking and viruses. ** /ban: Instantly bans a victim, not only from GodCraft, but from all servers, on top of deleting their accounts, though the Operation simply drags a victim back onto GodCraft. ** /kill: Instantly kills a target, whether they be a player, a mob, or another entity. The Godmodder can also activate a kill aura that instantly kills everything in his vicinity. ** /tptoggle: Allows the Godmodder to allow or disallow teleportation across the entire server, save for himself. ** WorldEdit: The Godmodder can use WorldEdit to terraform a server on a massive scale, creating, deleting, or replacing not just thousands of blocks, but every block on the server at once with ease. He can also use this to erase entities. * Curses: The Godmodder has control over the abstract concepts known as curses, which he can create and apply to any battlefield as he pleases. While his curses impede all his opponents, the Godmodder is unaffected. ** The Curse of Anti-Charging (§): This curse prevents beings of all factions from charging up and using new attacks, cancelling any charged abilities that were already being used. ** The Curse of Anti-Entities (ö): A curse that prevents the Godmodder's opponents from summoning any new entities, killing those they already have on the field in the process. Typically used for the final stages of a battle, as the situation intensifies. ** The Curse of the OP Scale (º): A curse that allows the Godmodder to control the OP Scale in his favor. The OP Scale is an abstract object that measures the power of all attacks and all beings, and rolls back any that exceeds certain parameters, causing them to fail, be drastically weakened, or, in the case of certain unfortunate beings, be instantly killed. The Godmodder's power is as high on the scale as it can be without rolling over. ** The Curse of Repetitiveness (™): This curse prevents any attack that harms the Godmodder from harming him a second time, and also disables any attack deemed "unoriginal", such as attempts to ban or nuke him. It also makes it so that any summoned entity will become weaker and weaker the more it is summoned, eventually to the point that the curse simply kills them instantly. ** The Curse of Trials (Ξ): A curse used only when the Godmodder is at the end of his rope and near defeat. Using his power, he sets up a series of trials and becomes essentially invulnerable. He can only be harmed, and eventually defeated, by the completion of each trial, one by one. Each trial is its own complex and daunting quest, and they grow in difficulty over time. ** The Curse of Vulnerability (ø): A curse that forces health bars onto invulnerable beings, such as DTG's players, making it so that they can be truly harmed and killed by the Godmodder and his forces. This is typically used for the final stages of a battle. * Summoning: The Godmodder can summon droves of entities to protect and fight alongside him. First, during the events of DTG1, he summoned Terror mobs, extra powerful versions of regular Minecraft mobs that would take hits for him. In DTG2, he instead summons Mechs, large, robotic versions of regular mobs piloted by Terrors. These Mechs have a variety of special abilities and are much more powerful than their regular counterpart, and the Godmodder has shielded them from all sorts of technological interference. He has other summons as well, but he makes most use of his Terrors and Mechs. * The Veil: An ability that shrouds all of the details of the Godmodder's personal life, preventing them from being used against him. As a result, no player can ever discover what he really looks like or where he lives, and it even affects those that go to his house in real life. Of course, Alpha has no real life counterpart. Note: This page will be updated further as I read DTG0, the canon spin-offs, and post-canon content. Category:Characters Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Destroy the Godmodder Category:Minecraft Category:Absorption Users Category:Age Users Category:Air Users Category:Antagonists Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:BFR Users Category:Biology Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Concept Users Category:Curse Users Category:Death Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fan Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Gods Category:Gravity Users Category:Hackers Category:Healers Category:Heat Users Category:Holy Users Category:Humans Category:Ice Users Category:Illusionists Category:Information Users Category:Law Users Category:Leaders Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Mathematics Users Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Physics Users Category:Portal Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Probability Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Sadists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sound Users Category:Space Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summoners Category:Sword Users Category:Technology Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Villains Category:Water Users Category:Weather Users Category:Tier 2